Training Session
by Aranel Took
Summary: Hal and Kyle's training session takes an interesting turn. Hal/Kyle. SLASH


Kyle grunted as he was slammed into the wall by the construct, the wind knocked out of him. _That's going to leave a bruise. Along with the dozens of other bruises he already had_.

He managed to get a construct up just in time for the next attack, deflecting the giant green boxing glove with a giant green Optimus Prime.

"A boxing glove?" he chided his opponent. "Isn't that a little _old_?" Optimus smashed the glove between his massive hands.

"Could be worse," Hal said, barely avoiding one of those hands making a grab for him. "I could still be playing with toys, _kid_."

An F-16 leapt from Hal's ring and dove at the giant Transformer. They collided in a brilliant flash of green that lit up Oa's training room. Hal smirked at Kyle and turned, lifting his hand to send out another construct, but while Hal had been concentrating on sending his jet in for the attack, Kyle had sent out a tendril of energy to wrap around Hal's legs. Hal tripped and fell flat on his back.

Kyle leapt into the air and landed at Hal's feet, sending out more tendrils to wrap around Hal's arms and legs, pinning him spread-eagled to the ground. "I win."

"This time," Hal grumbled. He tugged at the constructs that held his wrists to the floor. "Okay, you can let me up now."

Kyle crossed his arms and gave Hal a wicked grin. "I don't think so." He stepped over Hal then knelt down, straddling Hal's hips. "In fact, I have you exactly where I want you."

Hal's breathing quickened and he squirmed, just slightly, in his bonds. "And what are you going to do with me?"

Kyle just smiled at him and reached out with a construct hand to pluck the ring from Hal's finger. Hal's mask and uniform faded away, leaving him naked.

"Hey!" Hal complained. "That's not fair!"

Kyle set Hal's ring aside, then made his own mask disappear. He leaned down so his face was only inches from Hal's. "I thought you liked the excitement of flying without your ring, Captain Jordan." He reached down to tease Hal's nipple, lightly, brushing his gloved fingers around the areola. "And no clothes under your uniform? Tsk, tsk. Were you expecting something like this to happen?"

"Not with me ending up down here," Hal grumbled. He squirmed again under Kyle, tilting his hips up so his erection bumped against Kyle's ass.

Kyle chuckled and moved off him, kneeling at his side. "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy."

"Is that supposed to be funny?' Hal asked, shooting him a frustrated glare.

Kyle smiled and shrugged. "I could have said something about you having a hard time."

Hal groaned. "I think I prefer 'getting off easy'." He wriggled his hips. "So if you'd like to help with that …?"

Kyle sat back and propped his chin on his hand. "No. I think I'll just let you stew for a while." He gave an exaggerated pout. "You _did_ call my construct a toy."

"It _is_ a toy," Hal growled. "I got Howard those damn robots for Christmas! Remember? The two of you were playing with them all day!" He frowned. "Besides, you called me _old_."

"Actually, I called your construct old, since you've been using the boxing glove since … when?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Before I was born?"

"Only if you lied about your age and you're actually twelve." Hal smirked back. "Though, given your constructs, that may not be a stretch."

"Twelve, eh?" Kyle gave him an innocent smile. "Then I guess I'm not allowed to help you with that 'getting off' problem you seem to be having?"

Hal sighed and gave another tug at his bonds. "Okay, you win. Can we stop with the witty banter and just get on with it?"

"I'm still trying to decide what to do with you." Kyle ran his gaze over Hal's body. He wanted nothing more than to jump Hal and fuck him, and he had a raging hard-on under his uniform to prove it, but he wasn't going to let Hal know that. He moved over Hal again, this time kneeling between his legs. He bent down and flicked his tongue over the tip of Hal's cock. Hal whimpered and thrust his hips up. Kyle looked up and smiled at him. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," Hal gasped. "Don't stop!"

Kyle leaned forward, his hands on either side of Hal's chest, so he could look him in the eyes. "You're quite demanding for someone who is tied up on the floor."

"Don't stop, please?" Hal asked.

"Close." Kyle leaned down and kissed him, brushing his tongue over Hal's lips. "Ask me nicely, and maybe I'll give you what you want."

"Please … please fuck me, Kyle."

"That's better," Kyle said. He kissed Hal again, but this time continued down his body, kissing a trail from his chest down to his belly. He planted one more kiss on Hal's twitching cock, then pushed himself upright. His own cock felt like it was going to burst through his uniform and it took all his willpower to keep control. He moved the constructs around Hal's ankles, lifting Hal's legs so that his ass was tilted up and spread. "Mmm…" He sat back and studied Hal like he was a particularly intriguing sculpture. "That is a really lovely sight. I could just sit here all day and look at your ass."

"Except my legs would go to sleep," Hal grumbled. He lifted his head to look at Kyle. "And weren't you supposed to be fucking me?"

"Oh … right." Kyle grinned. "I suppose the question now is _how_ I will fuck you."

"The usual way works pretty well," Hal said. "You know, Tab A into Slot C, repeat as necessary?"

"Maybe something a little different this time," Kyle said. He held out his hand and a construct dildo appeared there. "I could fuck you with this?"

Hal smirked. "I don't know. That's a lot bigger than what I'm used to."

Now it was Kyle's turn to glare. "Maybe I'll reconsider that whole fucking thing and just leave you tied up here until the next group of GLs show up to use the training room?"

"No, no, don't do that," Hal laughed. "I'm sorry. Really." He wriggled his hips. "You _could_ refresh my memory …"

"Maybe. If you're a good boy."

"I can be a _very_ good—ah!" Hal gasped when Kyle suddenly pushed the dildo inside of him. "Kyle!"

"Something wrong?" Kyle asked sweetly. He slid the construct dildo slowly in and out of Hal's ass, angling it so it brushed his prostate.

"N-nothing at all ..."

Hal thrust his hips, writhing and moaning. Kyle's breath quickened, turned on by watching Hal's reaction to being fucked, but just as Hal's thrusts increased and his breathing started to get ragged, Kyle made the dildo disappear.

Hal whimpered and glared at him. He was breathing heavily and had a sheen of sweat over his skin. "You … are a fucking bastard." He strained against his bonds, muscles bulging under sweat slicked skin. Kyle licked his lips, wanting more than anything to taste that skin …

Okay, time to end this.

Kyle's uniform dissolved, leaving him just as naked as Hal. He bent over his Hal, releasing the constructs on Hal's ankles so he could push Hal's legs back further with his shoulders. A little spit, a little guidance from his hand, and then he was sinking inside Hal.

"Fuck!" Hal shouted. He gasped and pulled at his restraints, trying to get his hands free.

But Kyle wasn't going to let him go. He wasn't quite done with Hal yet. He used what little willpower he had left to move very slowly, the same as he had with the construct dildo. "You still think that dildo is bigger?"

Hal gasped out a laugh. "No, I guess I was mistaken."

Kyle lowered himself so he could kiss Hal as he fucked him. When Hal's breathing grew ragged again, Kyle released the constructs that held him. Hal came first, spurting between their bellies. Watching Hal's face as he came pushed Kyle over the edge.

They collapsed together, breathing hard. Hal kissed him, then ran his hand over Kyle's hip. "You're naked. I guess I'm not the only one who came prepared."

Kyle laughed. "Can you remember the last time one of our 'private training sessions' _didn't_ end in sex? I'm just being practical."

"Point taken." Hal flexed his arms, wincing in pain. "I think I pulled something."

Kyle sat up and patted the floor in front of him. "Sit up here." Hal moved to sit in front of him. Kyle massaged his shoulders, working out the stiffness from being tied up. "Better?"

"A lot better," Hal said, smiling over his shoulder at Kyle.

Kyle smiled back and kissed his shoulder. "Next time we have a training session, you can tie _me_ up."


End file.
